


I wish I could show them how much I love you

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pet Names, Scared to come out, Secret Relationship, Very happy ending, boyfriend kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Troy and Abed are dating, neither of them has ever felt this in love, Troy is scared to tell the group because he's afraid of repeating what happened in high school when he came out to his best friend, Abed is there to assure him things will be alright.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I wish I could show them how much I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how the group reacts when they thought Troy and Abed were going to say they are dating, so I wrote a fic about it.

Troys pov

“Do you think yellow suits me?” I asked, adjusting my yellow sweatshirt in the mirror. 

Abed came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I think you look very beautiful in yellow.” He whispered and kissed my cheek.

“Thank you, babe.” I smiled turning to face him. 

A lot happened over the summer, Abed and I finally decided to move in together which lead to Abed finding out I’m in love with him and that turned into us dating. 

“I guess this will be our first day of school as a couple,” Abed mumbled and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

“Y-Yeah.” I stuttered looking shyly at the floor.

“Hey, it’s okay, we don’t have to tell anyone,” Abed whispered.

“Hm I know, I’m sorry, I want to, you don’t deserve this, I’m just afraid the same thing that happened in high school will happen all over again,” I muttered.  
I can never forget the look of disgust that came over my high school best friend’s face when I told him that I was gay.  
Abed put his hand on my cheek and titled my head up to meet his gaze.

“Listen, honey, it’s really okay, we can wait for as long as you need. I want you to be comfortable and ready.” He smiled.

I blushed at the pet name, Abed always called me honey for the cinematic effect, in movies the husband would always walk in the door and hang up his coat and call out “Honey, I’m home.” Abed hasn’t walked into our apartment once without doing that. 

“Thank you,” I replied and stood on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

“Ready to get school?” Abed asked as he adjusted his cardigan.

“Yeah, you look really adorable by the way.” I grinned.

“I know, thank you.” He grinned back shooting finger guns at me.

We grabbed our bags and got into the car.  
***

I parked the car and turned to look at Abed. 

“Okay, so, I guess we’ll have to go undercover now, so no kissing, no obvious looks, and I guess we should refrain from holding hands, I know we did that before but we probably shouldn’t anymore, in public at least.” He explained.

My expression saddened.

“I don’t want to do this,” I mumbled.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Abed blurted.

“What! No?! Of course not, sorry, I shouldn’t have lead with that, I meant I don’t want to hide, I want to be with you, I really really love you and I don’t want to hide that. Besides, this is way different from high school right? I mean Pierce may not agree with it but, he’ll come around at some point right?” I rambled.

Abed just smiled and took my hand.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” I replied.

He leaned in and pecked my lips. 

“I’m so proud of you. I know how hard this is,” Abed said.

“It’ll be okay, I’ve got you, I know this sounds cliche but I feel like I can get through anything as long as I have you.” I blushed.

Abed giggled and kissed my cheek.

“That’s very cliche but also adorable, I feel the exact same way.” He replied.

“You ready to do this, honey?” He added.

“So ready!” I smiled brightly.

“Anyone told you that you’ve got a nice smile?” Abed smirked. 

“You remind me every day, baby,” I said smiling harder.

“Because you need to hear it every day.” He replied and kissed me again.

Abed and I got out of the car and made our way into the school.  
***  
The group sat around the table sharing stories from their summers. I sat silently, nervously fiddling with my sweater sleeves. 

Abed looked at me and mouthed the words.  
‘It’s going to turn out okay’  
I reached my hand underneath the table and interlocked my fingers with his. 

“Abed and I have an announcement to make.” 

Abed brushed his thumb over my knuckles.

I looked around at the group’s faces and I saw the familiar look, the same look my best friend gave me in high school. 

“We are moving in together.” I blurted.

I quickly pulled my hand away from Abeds.

“Oh, That’s nice.” Shirley cooed.

“Y-Yeah.” I stuttered, I felt tears brimming my eyes.

Abed gave me a concerned look.

“I’ve got to go,” I mumbled and quickly got up, hurrying out of the room. 

Abed’s pov

“I also have to go!” I blurted and ran after Troy.

I followed Troy out of the school and towards the car.

“I’m just going to go home Abed, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” He mumbled.

“I’ll drive,” I said quickly.

He nodded and we got into the car and drove home.

“Are you okay honey?” I asked as we walked up the stairs to our apartment.

“I’m fine.” He said quietly.

He pushed open the door and made a beeline for our bedroom. I stood in the doorway and watched him tangle himself in the bedsheets.

“Is it okay if I lay with you?” I asked.

Troy quickly nodded. I walked over and laid down next to him and he wrapped his arms around my body.

“Baby, what’s wrong.?” I asked gently stroking his hair.

“N-Nothing. I-Its fine,” He whispered.

“Look at me.’ I said softly. 

Troy lifted his head and his teary gaze met mine.

“Are you disappointed in me?” He croaked.

“Honey, I could never be disappointed in you. It’s okay, I love you, I don’t care how long we wait to tell people about us, I get to be with you, I get to call you my boyfriend, I’ve got Troy Barnes all to myself and that makes me so happy, you make me so happy.” I said, gently wiping his tears away with my thumb. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He sobbed.

I leaned down and kissed him gently.

“Don’t ever say that, you deserve the world,” I whispered against his lips.

Troy kissed me again. “I love you.” He cried.

“I know,” I whispered.

“Their facial expressions reminded me of how Brett looked at me in high school,” Troy muttered. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize, I’m not the best at reading facial expressions,” I said.

“That’s okay, don’t worry about it. “ Troy assured.

“It wasn’t everyone, Annie looked like she knew what I was going to say, Jeff wasn’t even looking at us he was starring at his phone as usual. It was Britta, Shirley and Pierce.” He added.

“I know I’m bad at reading emotions but I do know one thing for sure, Annie is definitely not straight,” I said.

“You think so?” He questioned.

“I know so,” I replied.

He reached up and ruffled my hair.

“Hey!” I whined.

“Sorry, it looks cute messy,” He mumbled. 

I groaned and pushed him back onto the bed.  
Troy giggled and squirmed under my grip 

I started trailing kisses down his neck making him whine a little. I looked up at him again.

“I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have started that, do you want to keep talking?” I asked.

“No, No, No, I don’t want to think about it right now, but could we maybe just cuddle?” 

“Yeah. Of course. Always.” I smiled and laid down next to him. 

He cuddled closer to me and I put an arm around him. 

“Abed?” Troy said quietly.

“Yeah, Honey?” I answered. 

“Does it scare you?” He mumbled.

‘What?” I replied.

“Loving someone so much,” Troy whispered.

I looked down at him and met his gaze.

“It terrifies me, I’ve always been able to prevent myself from getting attached to people after my mom left. Then you came along, it's like everything I knew went away, I couldn’t not get attached to you, I couldn’t not fall in love with you, I fell so fast and so hard, and I’m still terrified of feeling like this because I’m so scared of what might happen to me if I ever lost you.” I rambled.

“Baby,” Troy said softly.

I nodded.

“You’re never going to lose me, nothing could make me leave you, I promise, okay?” He assured me

I nodded unsurely.

“Abed,” Troy said sitting up.

He cupped my face and kissed my forehead,

“I know that look, you don’t believe me,” Troy mumbled.

Troy scattered kisses all over my face and rested his forehead against mine.

“I’ll never leave you, friends don’t lie, right? I’m promising you, I’ll never let you go. Okay?” 

“Okay, I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you too, always,” He whispered back.

He reconnected our lips and I couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, Troy was always able to wash my sadness away. 

I heard someone clear their throat and Troy pulled away quickly.

Troy’s pov

My heart sank when I saw the entire study group standing in our doorway.

“It’s not what it looks like! We are making a movie! We were just rehearsing the scene.” Abed blurted.

I took Abed’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“No, we aren't, it is what it looks like, I guess... Abed and I are dating, I’m so in love with him, we’ve been dating for 2 months now, we haven't told you guys because I was scared you’d react the same way my high school best friend did when I told him I was gay, I need to learn not to care what people think, I was going to tell you guys this morning but when I saw your faces I backed out and got really scared, but I don’t want to hide anymore. I hope you guys can accept this.” I rambled.

I looked at Abed and he looked back at me giving me an ‘I’m so proud of you look’

“I mean I kinda always knew there was something going on between you two, even before 2 months ago, Troys always had this little sparkle in his eyes while looking at Abed. I’m really happy for you two and I’m proud of you Troy.” Annie said ecstatically.

“That’s Gay,” Pierce muttered. 

“God loves everyone, and that includes you two, I didn’t expect you two to actually get together but I am also happy for you guys.” Shirley cooed.

“Gay rights!” Britta shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

“I mean I’ve always called Abed your boyfriend, now it's actually true, congrats.” Jeff smiled looking up from his phone. 

“What was that look you guys gave me? Most of you looked weirded out.” I muttered.

“Sorry about that,” Britta mumbled.

“It's fine, I’m glad you guys are cool with it.” I smiled.

“Wait, how did you get in the apartment? Why are you guys even here?” Abed questioned, looking awfully puzzled.

“Well, it was weird that you two left so fast so we came to check on you and you didn't answer the door when we knocked so we just came in,” Annie explained.

“Oh, makes sense,” Abed said,

“So let me get this straight, even though you two clearly aren't, you guys are gay with each other?” Pierce asked.

“We are dating, so yes?” I answered. 

“Well, that's cool i guess.” Pierce scoffed. 

“Are you guys coming back to school now?” Annie questioned.

“We can’t be missing that much right? Besides I’m very comfortable.” I mumbled and cuddled closer to Abed.

“Well I don’t want to be late, congratulations you two! I love you both!” Annie called out.

“We love you too,” I called back.

“Oh that's nice, I’m going to leave now but I’m very proud of you boys.” Shirley smiled brightly.

“I’m sorry you felt uncomfortable telling us, I accept you and I’m so proud,” Britta said proudly then followed Shirley.

“How is Ay-bed getting more action than me?” Pierce snapped.

“And that's my cue to leave, goodbye, I'm happy for you guys.” Jeff groaned, rolling his eyes at Pierce. 

Pierce sighed and followed Jeff out of the apartment.

I jumped up and hurried to lock the door behind them.

When I came back to bed Abed threw his arms around me.

“I’m so proud of you, honey,” He mumbled into my shoulder.

“Thank you, baby.” I grinned and pressed a kiss to his neck.

Abed giggled and climbed on top of me.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I know.” I grinned and kissed him.


End file.
